


Noho malie i mua o ka ino (Quiet before the storm)

by azureavian



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7724506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azureavian/pseuds/azureavian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lack of pertinant information.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noho malie i mua o ka ino (Quiet before the storm)

**Author's Note:**

> Note:  
> Me: I’ve got to do my work, you know, the job I get paid for?  
> My brain: Lawlz, wut? Naw bro, write this instead.  
> Sigh.
> 
> This story is unbetaed, barely edited. Let me know if you see problems (other than my slacker brain's method of amusing itself).

Danny watched the witness walk away in disbelief, “Steven, that man was flirting with you!”

“Yup,” Steve slipped the note with the man’s phone number into his back pocket. He was cute; Steve might actually use this number.

“You aren’t keeping his phone number. Why, why would you do that? It’s not like you're gonna call him.”

“Why not?” Steve leaned casually back on the Camaro, relaxed now that the case was wrapping itself up. Clean and easy, it was good to have a case that was like that once in a while.

“Why not? Why not, he says,” Danny was going to work himself into a heart attack if he wasn’t careful. Then again, maybe he needed the excitement the case hadn’t given him.

“Yeah, why not. The guy was cute, he wasn’t a suspect, the case is over, why not?”

“Because that would mean I missed all evidence that you weren’t absolutely, 100% straight. It would mean the Navy missed all evidence…. What, what ever happened to don’t ask, don’t tell? How did you last as a career SEAL with DADT in place?” Danny was really going red in the face. Steve was a little hurt, truth be told. He thought better of Danny.

“They didn’t ask and I didn’t tell, Danno. Simple as that,” Steve turned around and got into the car, “Now, you coming, or you want to yell at me some more for being human?”

The drive back to the Palace was tense and quiet. Too quiet. A quiet Danny is never a good thing; Steve started to think that maybe he wasn’t going to talk to him ever again. Steve had withstood torture in small, dirty, scary places but he started to panic at this; a quiet Danny is just *wrong*.

“Hey Danno, not a big thing, you know? It doesn’t change anything, I’m still who I was,” Steve’s stomach twisted, he hated talking about the feelings, “You can still be straight enough for the both of us.”

Danny looked at him like Steve had lost what little mind he thought he had left. “What on God’s green Earth makes you think I’m all that straight?”

Steve had to narrow his eyes, his voice a growl, “You had a wife!”

“You had a girlfriend!” Oh, maybe he had a point (not that Steve would ever admit that to Danny – that way lies madness, and Danny is a sore winner).

“So what’s the problem then, Danny?” Steve asked, totally bewildered.

“So Chin and Kono have been watching me following you around like a puppy dog for *months*, stars in my eyes, pulling your pigtails, and they just snicker behind their hands and don’t say a word? They couldn’t maybe, just perhaps, clue me in to the fact that maybe you lean a little more in my direction than I thought? I mean, I mean, not my direction necessarily as in me, because I don’t want to be presumptive, and look at you, you’re gorgeous,” Danny’s waving his arms in the air, hands gesturing up and down Steve’s general direction, and Steve feels his grin start to take over his face, “but direction as in inclination and…”

Danny trailed off as Steve put a hand on his cheek and leaned in to a breath’s distance, “All you had to do was say something, Danno. Hell, all you had to do was direct those puppy dog eyes my way the same time I was aiming mine at you. You think you were the only one they were laughing at?”

Danny licked his lips and this, this was an ok quiet. This felt like the quiet before the start of something big. Steve looked his partner in the eye, trying very much to look serious, “Danny, I have something to tell you. I am not 100% straight. I just wanted you to know.”

“Thanks, thank you for that, Steven,” Danny’s voice was no higher than a whisper, “Yes, that is good information, very important. I’ll make a note.” He cleared his throat a little and leaned in until their lips were just shy of touching. “In the interest of reciprocity, I feel like I should tell you, you know, just in case it becomes pertinent information, that I, also, might not be a full 100% straight.”

It was a little difficult, given their proximity, to tell who kissed whom first.


End file.
